


Distractions

by Lalalli



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy!Fitzsimmons, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalli/pseuds/Lalalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons distract each other (and everyone else).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at fanfic, so sorry if it's rubbish.

“Simmons.”

“Fitz?” Jemma kept her eyes trained on her titration as she responded to her lab partner. It wasn’t strictly necessary to maintain her current level of focus - really, this lab was so dreadfully simple that it was almost insulting that they were being asked to complete it - but she figured that it was better to be safe than sorry. She sighed. It’s a pity that some professors thought that mind-numbingly tedious meant the same thing as challenging.

Fitz’s arm suddenly entered her field of vision as he reached across her to grab a pipette on her other side. “Stop distracting me,” he complained.

Jemma wrinkled her nose in confusion. “But I didn’t -”

Fitz plucked the pH meter out of her hands. “This is really important, Simmons, so if you’re not going to take it seriously, you might as well just drop out of the Academy.”

Jemma’s jaw dropped. _The nerve_. Here she was, thinking they were finally starting to get on, but Fitz had to go and prove her wrong. 

And if there’s anything Jemma Simmons hated more than being accused of not taking her work seriously, it’s being wrong. 

She turned to face Fitz, finally taking her eyes off her work for the first time since they started the lab an hour ago, and folded her arms across her chest. She wanted to see the fear on his face when she read him the riot act. “I don’t know what you think you -”

Her voice faltered when she noticed that, although Fitz’s expression was otherwise serious, the corner of his lips kept twitching. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Really, Simmons,” Fitz continued, walking past her to the other side of the lab bench and intentionally budging her as he did so, “I know it’s tempting to fool around when faced with a task that’s really, really, incredibly boring, but it’s necessary to treat even the most mundane of tasks as though it’s vital for national security.” Jemma turned around to continue watching him and noticed that this time, Fitz was unable to keep the smirk off his face and the laugh out of his voice.

Jemma raised an eyebrow. “Fool around, huh?”

Fitz’s smile turned into a scowl. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Jemma fought the smile that threatened to take over her face and snatched the pH meter back from him. “Hmm,” she responded enigmatically before returning to her work.

She gave him 30 seconds before she started. “Fiiiitz,” she whined, somehow managing to stretch out his name from one syllable to seven. “Stop distracting me!” She quickly glanced at him to gage his reaction and was rewarded with the sight of the widening of his lopsided grin.

Jemma felt Fitz’s arm against her shoulder as he stretched to grasp a beaker, pretending to be unable to reach it without jostling her. “Stop it!” Fitz complained. “Simmons, I’m trying to concentrate!”

Jemma elbowed his ribs gently. “Stop it, Fitz!” She giggled and tried to turn away as Fitz tugged on the sleeve of her lab coat. “You’re in the way!”

“Stop distracting me, Simmons!”

Suddenly, an explosive bang resounded in the lab. Everyone in the lab startled, turning to face its source.

Sally Weber stood amidst a mess of spilt chemicals and broken glass. Rodriguez, her lab partner, took a few slow steps back, an expression of horror blooming across his face, then suddenly ran off to the supply closet (ostensibly to get the supplies necessary to clean the mess, but really because an angry Weber is a terrifying Weber). Sally used her forearm to forcefully push her goggles to the top of of her head. “Fitzsimmons!” she snapped, her voice lashing across the room like a cracking whip.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “Us?” he asked in disbelief.

Jemma frowned. “How are we responsible for-”

Sally tore her gloves off and threw them on the lab bench. “Just because you think you can handle sensitive chemicals and flirt at the same time, doesn’t mean that the rest of us can concentrate while you do so!”

“Flirt! That’s hardly-”

“Don’t be ridicu-”

“-maintain communication -”

“-comparatively speaking, it’s -”

“-almost certainly have a lev-”

“-so simple a monkey could-”

“SHUT UP!” six other cadets shouted. The entire room froze to a standstill, silent except for the slow drip of chemicals from the lab bench to the concrete floor.

Finally, Rodriguez ran back in. “I brought paper towels,” he panted.

Everyone else in the room except for Sally, Rodriguez, and Fitzsimmons went back to concentrating on their lab, leaving Sally glowering at Rodriguez and Fitzsimmons exchanging looks of silent consternation.

“Really?” Sally growled. “You were gone for five minutes and you brought back _paper towels_?”

Jemma turned back to her lab bench, not wanting to witness the inevitable evisceration of Rodriguez. “Well then,” she said, feeling exceedingly awkward.

Fitz sighed and brought one hand up to scratch the back of his head. “Look, Weber, let me help you clean this up.”

Sally nodded. “Thank you, Fitz.” As appreciative as she was for Fitz’s help, especially since her lab partner was absolutely useless, she still spent the next three hours fuming as she started her lab again from scratch. It was bad enough that Fitzsimmons were first-years intruding on a second-year course, but now they were wreaking havoc with their adorableness. If they were allowed to continue like this, she was never going to maintain her place at the top of her class. She made a mental note to move up the timetable for her prank on Simmons. 

It was time for a real distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker/reader, first time writer.
> 
> I just started Tumblring! I'm Lalallicat over there.
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback are appreciated, as I'd love to improve, but as I mentioned, it's my first time, so please be gentle!


End file.
